In the known art various disclosures of devices for the same purpose appear in U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,471,730 to E. C. Dorr, 5-31-49, shows an automobile trunk folding-table attachment with telescoping legs that fold, and means for detachable attachment to the automobile;
2,567,104 to A. DiFonzo, 9-4-51, shows a complex bumper-attached table for the rear of an automobile;
2,721,777 to J. L. Willis, 10-25-55, shows an automobile table, attachable to a part (bumper) of the automobile with the aid of a jaw (60) and having folding telescoping legs;
2,833,608 to J. C. Tobias, 5-5-58, shows another form of bumper attachable table with folding telescoping legs;
3,011,847 to R. C. Rader, 12-5-61, shows a legless table for auto trunks;
3,709,159 to I. D. Oglesby, Jr., 1-9-73, shows another form of auto trunk table with telescoping folding legs and means for engaging the trunk edge.